


Tears of Sorrow

by MidNiteKiTTy201



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:22:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7625509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidNiteKiTTy201/pseuds/MidNiteKiTTy201
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can tears be good or bad?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



"Get down Vanoss! On the ground!" Ohm yelled pointing a gun at his head. All you can hear is a gun shot.

"Evan get up let's get out of here!" Delirious yelled lookin around seein if anyone was around them. More gun shots happen.

"No! Delirious! Get up!" Evan yelled trying to hold him. 

"Just go save yourself and M-MidNite" he stuttered and then closes eyes and when in deep sleep leaving Evan. 

"You! You betrayed us, Evan! You killed Craig, Tyler, and Brock! How could you!" Marcel said walking to him with a shotgun. And more shots fired. "Now it's you'r turn Evan" he said then shooting him in the chest.

"I-I didn't want to Marcel" he said then closing his eyes and lay down by Delirious going in a deep sleep with him.

\------------

"So are we going to go or not?" I asked walking to the door opening it.

"Yes just hang on I have to put on my shoes" Evan said holding his shoes then sat on the couch.

"Okay just don't take all day and I'll be in the car waiting for you" I said smiling then walked out to the car. When I got in the car my phone buzz from a text from Brock: 

B- " R u guys coming or not..we need to get registered for college"

M-" Yea just he is taking years we will be there n 10 min"

B-"okay we r all here just wait in for u 2"

M-"k we r going now" I texted then put my phone back in my pocket. Evan finally got into car and started it.

"They are waiting for us Evan" I said tuning on the radio.

"Yeah I know" he said pulling out the drive way.

\--------

"Hey guys" I said walking up to them giving them hugs.

"It's been a while hasn't?" Lui asked hugging me.

"Yeah I know" I said letting him go then hug Craig.

"So you guys ready for college?" Brock asked look at Evan just now getting out of the car.

"Yeah its going to be really easy" Brian said then hug Brock and hold on to him.

"Yeah I guess so" Johnathan said walking up to Evan and hug him and talked then walked to us.

"So let's get registered" Ryan said then started to walk to front office.


	2. Getting to know the place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so tried it's 1:44 here in the morning n I can't sleep so I'll work on my story's x3

"So are we going in or not" Tyler said hugging me then hugged Evan.

"Yeah let's just go in get registered" Craig siad then went up to Tyler and held his hand.

"So how have you two been?" Lui asked being a piggie back ride by Nogla.

"We are doing better now sense she stop trying To do you know what" Evan siad looking back at me with a smile I looked at him and keep talking to Brock.

"That's good I hope she'll never go back to that ever again" Nogla said putting Lui down and open the doors for us.

"Haha lady's first" he said having his hand out pointing inside of the College dorms.

"Perverts last" Lui siad walking in after everyone else.

"You Knoe he is to you Lui" Brian said Turing around and laugh.

\--------(after getting registered I'm too lazy n tired to do all of that dialogue X3)

"Okay so funny thing is all you you guys get the same room with someone else sharing the room with you. His name is unknown for resons that you guys don't need to know" the front lady said handing each of us a key to our room, "Also these are the only key left for that room if anyone of you guys lose one of them you would have to pay $25 just for one then make a new copy so we doing have to buy new locks and keys just for one room have a nice day and don't get lost."

"Haha wow thats a really bad way to do something wrong" Marcel joked.

"Haha yeah so don't lost your key" everyone said at once when we walked up the stairs.

"So who do you think is also in our room as a roommate?" Johnathan asked holding Ryans hand.

"Someone that we don't know Johnathan. I don't even know how you got in this college" Luke joked.

"Hey you shuch up about him Luke" Ryan siad looking at Luke with a death stare.

"Haha he'll be okay, Ryan" I said looking around at the numbers on the wall looking for room 602.

"Haha look you guys stop fighting and start kissing if you don't stop. And if you don't stop I'll make you kiss" Tyler said turning around looking at them then laugh and turn back to look for the 602 also.

"Haha here is the room you guys" Brian siad running up to the door and unlocked it.

"Hey you should wait for us" Craig yelled down the hall looking at Brian. Brian just looked in the room saying nothing with a blank stare.

"What do you think he is looking at" I asked as we walked closer to the room.

"Let's find out" Evan said holding on to me as we walked.

"What the f--"Tyler siad but didn't finish his sentence. We all just looked in the room. Looking at our other roommate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I fished it n now it's 2:22 in the morning n yes ik it's also another short story only because I'm tired n hungry n I don't have a kitchen so I have to wait until later to eat but hope u guys like it n yea x3


	3. A new friend

We just looked in there room seeing a person just sanding front of the kitchen counter. With a knife in his hand, cutting something up with a lot of blood and grore in the kitchen.

"I think I'm going to puke" Brock said turning away form all of the blood and grore.

"It'll be okay Brock just calm down it's not that bad" Brian said walking to him away form the door to start calmin him down. Brock was scared of blood and gore only because of what happen that night that they will never want to talk about. But that night was when I was so depress that I was cutting more then my wrists, I was cutting up my whole body making my guts start to come out. It was just a normal day until night came and something or someone took over me and walked in to the kitchen an gradded on I the bigges knifes that we had and started to cut piece by piece of my body until Brock walked in and saw me and started to scream which broke my dead eyes to be awake and I too started to scream and cried for help then passed out.

I started to cry and then fell on he foor. Evan started to hold me and tried to calm me too. "Shh don't think of it" he said softly to me.

"Hey you fuck. What do you think you are doing" Tyler yeld at the person in our room. He slowly turn around. He had a half mask on that looked like it was metal with an insane smile on it. With dark red eyes that looked dead. Also with long dark pink hair but was almost black hair. He started to walk to us putting the knife down and said nothing.

"Stay back I warn you to stay back" Tyler said holding Craig's hand hard now. But he just keep on walking to us saying nothing until he was there in fount of all of us and spoke in a soft but sad voice.

"He is he one that did this to us and everyone to die" he said walking back to he kitchen. Tyler closing the door.

"Dude what was that?" Johnathon asked trying to fall over of the smell of rotten meat (that's what they can guess that was that).

"I don't know but I just want to go home now" Lui said holding on to Nolga in a hug hiding his face.

"Yeah let's just go" Luke said startin to walk down the hall way. Then our room door opens but this time it seemed like it was a different person then the one who they just saw.

"Hello there new roommates" he siad in a happy tone but with a little sadness but still with the same metal mask on. No one said nothing just looking at him. He made smiled and keep on talking. "I'm your roommate. Just call me iNSaNiTy_SMiLeS" he siad then turned around, your guys rooms are all in that hallway and there is only one bathroom" he pointed to the hallway then to the bathroom.

"Who was that in our room just a minute ago?" Marcel asked trying not to look at the him and look around trying to see if any one was there with us.

"Oh him. Just don't think of him he won't be here any more if he scares you guys." He said looking back at us and walked to the kitchen and looked like he was going to be doing the same thing that the other person was doing but was not just cutting fruits. "Just make yourselfs at home but never go in my room and that's that room there but I dont think you can get in it" he siad pointing at the door all the way to the right but didn't look up.

After all of that we all were calm down and unpacked in just in our rooms. I don't think anyone left there room for any reason at all. I don't know if anyone got sleep that night but I know I didn't.


	4. Morning

The next morning everyone look really tired but him. He look well rested. With the insane smile mask on he was cutting up some ham, and cheese for omelettes. 

"Oh you guys are finely out of your rooms" he said looking up at us then back down. No one said nothing just walked in the living room room and sat down. Lui turn on the TV and we watch Seinfeld until the food was done.

"Umm you guys the food is done if you want any of it"he said with a plate of food on it then walked to his room.

"I don't care if he made us food or not I'm not eating of that" Tyler said looking at us then back at the TV.

"I'm hungry tho so I'm going to eat it" Johnathan said getting up walking to the food that insanelysmiles left for us.

"Yea I am too" I said getting up also and walking to the kitchen. After me and Jonathan ate everyone got up to but Tyler. He did want to eat any thing that "thing" So says Tyler thinks was insanelysmiles is.

"You should eat this it's so good and amazing" Craig said trying to in courage him to eat because how good it was.

"Fuck that dude I'm not eating that at all" he said getting up and went in to his room, Craig followed him then close the door behind them.

"Okay than I guess we should go and walk around and see what are our classes are" Evan said getting up and when to the kitchen and started to do the dishes.

"Okay well I'm going to get ready then if we are going" Luke said getting up, put his plate in the sink then walked to his room.

"I'll go and help you" Marcel said smiling and followed Luke in there room.

"Why don't we all get ready then" I said helping Evan with the dishes then we walked in our room.

~20 minutes later~

"Hey are you guys ready?" Brian asked knocked on Johnathan and Ryan's door.

"Hang on we are almost ready we are trying to find something" Ryan yelled at the door.

"Haha sure they are 'trying to fine something'" Brock joked around while they came out of there room.

"What took you fuckers so long?" Tyler said getting up.

"Shuch up Tyler we where trying to find my wallet" Johnathan said while shutting the door. Then we walked out the room.


	5. Trapped

"So what do you think we are going got have for our first hour?" Lui asked in his squeaky voice while getting a piggyback ride from Nogla.

"Just read what it says on the paper.....it's world history...sounds really fun.............why did we do this? I just don't want to. I just want to make YouTube videos man, fuck" Tyler said with a look of regret.

"We didn't need to do this we can just leave, and just do YouTube videos" Craig said holding on to Tyler's hand.

"We I guess we could do that.....I think it'll get boring after a while" Brain said looking around.

"Yeah, so let's just go home and make vid.s" Marcel said.

"Oh there you guys are. I was looking for you but now I found you guys" someone said, but no one heard it. Only I did. Everything started to turn black I can't hear anything but someone laughing. I feel like I am falling into darkness. I want to cry, but I can't feel anything. No one is here with me, I fell so alone, I can't move. Can anyone hear me scream? I can't hear myself only my thoughts. I fell like someone has trapped me again, but this time I can't get out, and no one can help me.

"MidNite!!! Wake up! Stay with us! Come on, wake up!" Evan yelled, but he was crying why is that? Where am I? Who am I? Who are they, they are all looking at me with a pale face, like if someone has just woken up from the dead.

"Who are you?" I asked.

*Sigh* Thank god you are okay" Evan said. I can't think who he was, or who I was.

"Who are you? And who am I?" I asked again.

" You know who I am. I am your boyfriend, Even. We have been going out for five years now" he said with a look of sadness but happy at the same time. 

"I don't remember. Why can't I remember?!" I stared to yell and scream, because everything we trying to come back at once. Now it's dark again, I can't see anything.

"Where am I!? Why can't I remember?! I don't want to be alone!" I yelled.

"Your not alone.....you have me. Your best friend.you don't remember me?" Someone asked. Then I saw him looking at me with a mask on his mouth, a smile that is insane. He was getting closer and closer to me, then he stop. Like if he was a robot, that ran out of power. I tried to run, to do anything at this point. But I didn't get any were. I stayed in the same spot. I starting to remember kinda, by looking at his face. It looks familiar. It hits me, he is the one that has been following me. He wouldn't go away. He is going to make me insane again. He has done it before, but now...not again this is the last time he is going to control me.

"Stay the fuck away from me. You are never going to make me do what I did fifty years ago! I do not want to start everything over again! I like how it is right now! So stay away from me!" I yelled at her.

"Hahahahaha! Why should I? You did all of that all yourself I was just there to help you to kill them" she said laughing.

"No! No! I don't want to remember what happened! Don't remind me!" I yelled, trying to forget what happened on that day but I count stop myself of thinking of what I did that day. I wish I wasn't like that. I was okay for a while but it keeps on happening each life I lived, I just can't stop it from happening. And it happens each time my life gets good so this time I am not going to let it happen. Not today, and not ever again.

~

"How long do you think that she is going to be like this Evan?" Ryan asked lookin at me. My eyes hurt. It hard to breath, but it going okay. I opened my eyes to see everyone sitting and looking at me.

"Wh-what ha-happen?" I asked, but it's hard to talk .Everyone sighed at once and almost started to cry.

"Your okay. And that's what matters" Evan said getting up and hugged me but not to tight, I guess it's because of what happend? I really don't know at this point but I fell weak. I just want to sleep right now.

"Now get some rest. You'll need it" Evan said. But I didn't want them to go. I don't want to be trapped again with her. Stay with me Even! Don't go!....everything is dark now and I hear laughter coming closer to me.


	6. Locked Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooo sorry, that I haven't been posting at all, just having family problems form the start of the year, but it's getting better hope you guys like the chapter. And please forgive me.

*Fifty years ago*

"Just do it. Kill them. You know you want to. They have hurt you. You need to stop them before they hurt others" she said laughing.

"But they love me. They are like family. I can't do it" I said putting the knife down, and darted to curl up in a ball.

"YES! YOU CAN DO IT. NOW GET YOUR ASS UP. AND KILL THEM!" She yelled at me.

"No! Stop this. Stop doing this to me" I yelled holding myself in a ball, on the floor.

"If you don't do it then I will" I hear before everything goes black. Nothing but darkness and nothing I can see and hear.

~

I woke up, in a room. For a few minutes, it felt like if I was not home., but I was. Evan was laying right next to me.

"I guess they moved me to my room" I whispered to myself, having a little smile on my face. I can still feel like if I was still in darkness. I started to cry. I didn't know that I was loud when I was crying, because I woke up Evan with concern.

"Wh-what's wrong?" He asked getting up fast. I didn't answer, I just keep crying and didn't look up. He just hugged me, until I stoped. "It'll be okay, I'm here for you. We all are, and we love you no matter what" he whispered to me, then looked at me. "Do you need, or want anything?" He asked still looking at me, I still didn't say anything. Then a soft knock was coming form our door. 

"I'm coming in" Tyler said in a soft voice. "How is she doing?" He asked opening the door slowly. Evan just looked at him.

"I think she is okay for now, just tired" he told Tyler. Evan didn't let go of me, but it felt like everything is fading in to black. I started to cry again, but I was yelling and screaming. But I don't know what happen next, but just in a bright room. I was laying down, I couldn't really see.

\--

"She's waking up, you guys" Lui said trying to wake up everyone else. Evan was right next to me tho, it seemed like he didn't get any sleep at all.

"Are-are you okay?" He asked looking at me with tears going down his face.

"I'm okay. What happen?" I asked holding on to his hand.hand.

"You blacked out, but you screamed before you did. You said 'get her away from me'" Tyler said getting up, and sat next to my bed.

"Who is she?" Brock asked looking at me.

"I-I don't know" I lied, I did know who she was, but I don't know how to tell them who it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And again I'm sorry for short chapters, I like to give people suspense


	7. A secret broken

I woke up again, it was night time. I can hear everyone snoring in their sleep. I felt around to find my glasses, took a minute, but I found them. Evan was laying next to me. Everyone else was either sleeping on the floor or in chairs. 

“Hey? Can you move I need to use the restroom” I said in a soft voice to Evan. He didn’t answer, so I lightly shook him. He woke up but was very sleepy.

“Wha-what? Who’s tal-talking?” He said very soft and very sleepy. 

“Evan please get up. I need to use the restroom”I said shaking him. 

“Hang on....wait your awake now?” He said in a shocking way, he almost fell of the hospital bed. 

“Yes, but I really need to use the restroom, so please get up” I said trying to make him move, but he hugged my.

“I’m so glad your awake now” He said in a low shaking voice. 

“Yes I am too, but I really need to use the restroom” I said holding him then let go, and tried to get up. My legs hurt, I guess it’s because I haven’t been walking around. 

“Okay, do you need help to walk to the restroom?” He asked looking at me struggle to get up. 

“Yes, that would help” I said. 

“Okay, I’ll just pick you up. And just walk you over” He said getting up and picked me up. He sat me down on the toilet, and walked back out shutting the doer behind him. A few minutes go by and I was just sitting there thinking what has happened these pass few days. 

“Hey, are you done in there?” Evan knocked and ask. 

“Yeah, just hang on” I said, “Okay you can come in.” He walked back in and carried me back to the bed. 

“Are you feeling any better?” He asked me, while holding on to me. 

“I think I do, I’m not really sure” I said nervously. 

“What’s wrong? You can tell me anything” he said holding on to me tighter. 

“You know how Brock asked me’who? Who is she?’” I asked him, “well I lied that I didn’t know who she was, I do know who exactly who she was”.

“Whoare you talking about?” He asked looking at me with a confused expression. 

“Our roommate. He is not who you think he is” I said in a low voice. 

“What do you mean?” He asked more confused. 

“I’ll tell you, when everyone is up” I said now holding on to him. I wanted to start to cry again, and I did. I ceied myself to sleep and Evan just held on to me and keep whispering to me that it’ll be okay, but it won’t and it will never.


	8. Back home

I didn’t fall back to sleep, Evan did, I guess it was because of just to much of worrying about me. I was looking around, seeing who was all here with me. There was Tyler, Craig, Johnathan, David, Lui, Brock, Brian, Luke, Ryan, and Marcel. I didn’t see anyone else, but I didn’t want to sleep anymore. After a while, I tried to get up, and walk around. It just hurts, my legs just wouldn’t stop hurting. So I went to plan B, get my phone and play on it. 

I got bored after awhile, and just lay on the bed. It felt like time stop for me, like it was slowly going by. I was looking around the room again, it to make sure everyone was still there. Everyone one was, just I saw someone in the every corner. And it was her. I couldn’t move, all I could so is just look and cry. 

I guess some how I made a nosie, that Evan heard. It woke him up, he got up and saw me just sit and cry. He looked where I was looking, I didn’t know if he saw the same thing as I was. He looked back at me and just held me. 

“It’s okay, it’s going to be okay. Whatever you are looking at isn’t there” He said in a soft voice. I don’t know if I could believe him. I just keep looking where she was, she isn’t there now. I want to go somewhere else, I didn’t want to be here anymore. 

“E-Evan?” I asked in a shaking voice. 

“What? What is it?” He said very consurned. 

“I-I want t-to go home” I said holding on to him very tight. 

“We can do that” He said, “let me just wake everyone and we can go.” He held me then let go to wake the guys up. It didn’t take long for them to get up. I guess it was because of worrying about me. When they got up they where really, really consurned about me. Evan told everyone what happened when he woke up, and told them I wanted to go home. We did, everyone was really tired. When we got back to the dorm. 

“E-Evan I want to-to be home home. I n-never want to be b-back here” I said shaking him. 

“We can’t leave, we payed money to be here. But we can leave here forever if you want. We can go wherever you want to go” he said looking at me. 

“Th-then lets just g-get our s-suff and go home” I said holding on to him in the car. 

“I’ll get everything and tell the guys we’ll be at the house. So just wait here for me” he said holding on to me and got out of the car. I saw him walking with them and talking to them. Brock broke away from the group and walked to the car I was in.

“Is this sit taken?” He ask walking in the car.

“Haha, no your fine” I laughed. 

“So is everything okay? I mean Evan told us everything what happen when he woke up” Brock said with a consurned face expression. 

“Yeah, I’m fine I think. Just umm...do you remember when you asked who I was talking about? Well I was lied about not knowing who she was” I said looking at him.

“So, that’s fine. I think you would have a good reason to lie to me. I know you kitty, you have very good reasons for things you do”He said. 

“Thanks Brock. But I need to tell you who she was” I said looking down at my sit. 

“Okay, so when ever you want to talk about it you can” He said grabbing my hand to look at me. 

“Okay, okay. I’ll tell you and everyone who I was. Who I really am, but when we are back home I’ll tell everything” I said looking at him.


	9. The Beginning of The End

It took a while for everyone to get there stuff. Brock stayed with me in the car for awhile, and talked with me. Then he went and help getting his stuff. So I was just there in the car waiting for them to come out then go back. Every time someone came out they went to the car to check on me to see if I was okay, and I told them yes I was. I really wasn’t, I want to run away again. 

But I never want to it to be like my past. After awhile David, and Lui where done, and hang out with me until everyone else was done. When they came and hanged out, they asked if I was okay. I finally said no I wasn’t I started to cry again, feel pain all over my body, and a felling of someone just watching me. 

“Hey, it’s okay Kitty. Everything is going to be okay. We- everyone is here for you to help you. You can tell us anything” Lui said hugging me. 

“I-I know that j-just you guys d-don’t really know t-the real me” I cried pulling up my legs up to my chest so I could cry in to them. 

“Umm.. hang on I’ll be right back, Lui stay with her” Daivd said getting out of the car and walked into the dorm. 

~

“I didn’t know what to do or say to her Evan. Do you have something of hers that really cherish? And is everyone almost done?” I said talking to Evan. 

“Yes here when you go back out there give this to her, it’s her favorite blanket that he has out of 12 that she doesn’t like to share” he said handing me a really old blanket that was manily yellow but had a bunch of holes in it and was sewn on to another one that looked like it. (That’s a true fact about me and blankets) 

“O-okay. So are you almost done?” I asked grabbing the blanket from Evan. 

“Yeah, I just got to get a few more things and I’ll be done” Evan said looking at me then walked back to his room. 

“Hey, David have you seen that ‘thing’?” Tyler asked. 

“No I haven’t, have you?” I asked back. 

“Yeah I have, keep you eye out for ‘it’. Also I have to tell something to someone at least” Tyler wipered to me. 

“Alright? So what is it?” I asked him. 

“That things was in the hospital with us earlier when Kitty was crying. I saw that monster, I couldn’t move until Evan broke what ever I was under. And it was gone” Tyler said in a low voice but it sounded like he wanted to scream, from what he saw. 

“You got to be joking Tyler” I said out loud. 

“What are you guys talking about?” Craig asked walking up to us. 

“Tyler tell them what you saw I got to get back to Kitty and Lui” I said looking at him then walked away. 

~ 

“L-Lui...you-you should run right now” I said whispering to him when holding him. 

“What why?” He asked looking at me. 

“Go! Just go! Get out of here, she’s coming!” I yelled with a sakely voice. 

“Who’s here? And I’m not going to leave-“ Lui got cut off by something sharp going through him. I was still hugging him and I can feel the warm blood going on me. 

“Your going to be okay, Lui. Don’t worry just close your eyes” I said looking at him. I set him down on the car seat and pulled the thing that was in him. More blood just got every where and Lui was unconscious. I ripped pieces of my clothes to stop the bleeding it worked a little, so I ripped his clothes too just in case. I waited for David to come back and I was crying. It felt like no one is going to come back. But then he came running out of the dorm. I just it was because the window had a hole in it and there was blood.

“Oh my god! Are you guys okay?” He asked runing to the car and saw Lui laying down with blood everywhere.  
He stared to cry. “No! No! This didn’t happened” he yelled. 

“D-don’t w-worry he is go-going to be o-okay, I got I-it out o-of him” I said stuttering and crying at the same time.


	10. Home

David was crying into my lap holding on to Lui’s hand. I just held him telling him it’ll be okay, and he’ll be alright I promise Daivd. I pulled out my phone from between the seats. I texted Brock:

Me- Brock we have a problem here, can you guys hurry please. Lui is really hurt and Daivd is in a break down...

B-what are you guys okay? We are done we are coming we’ll be right there

They walked out and saw the car door open with Daivd body hanging out, they couldn’t see Lui thought. So they started to walk faster to the point they are runing to us. 

“Oh my fucking god dude! Are you guys alright?” Tyler asked looking at all of the blood when he got there, after him was Brock. He didn’t like was he saw and threw up. Brian went to him to comfort him. 

“Y-Yeah. I-I think so” I said looking down to David who was still crying on my lap. 

“Look at me Kitty. And tell me that you are okay” Evan said pulling my face up to see him. 

“I’m- I’m o-okay” I said looking at him and looked back down to Daivd. I just held him, I didn’t know what else to do. 

“What happen here?” Marcel ask looking at the window.

“L-let’s just get-get home. I’ll t-tell everyone everything to k-know about” I said looking down still.

“Alright then, David can you please get up and take Lui with you to your guys car. I’ll drive your guys car” Ryan said patting his back. He got up with tears going down his face, and went to the other side of the can and picked up Lui. 

“Is-is Brock o-Okay?” I asked still looking down. 

“Yes. He is going to be okay” Evan said looking at Brock and Brian. 

“Alright let’s get going. We'll meet you guys there at the house” Luke said looking at what has happen and at everyone. 

“Okay, we are going now” Evan said looking at everyone then me. He closed my door and got some towels out and gave me one to clean up and put down to sit on. 

~

We got home. We really didn’t talk in the car. Evan tried to talk to me but I really didn’t say anything. When we got home the guys where already there. Evan pulled in to the driveway and got out of the car and picked me up. I still couldn’t move my legs, only a little but I can’t get up. He held me in his arms when we where walking in the house with the guys already inside not talking. 

David was laying on the floor next to Lui in the dining room. Ryan, Jonathan, Craig and Tyler where in the kitchen. Luke, Marcel, Brian and Brock where in the living room. I looked around and saw her in our backyard just looking at me. I cried and tried to turn away to look at Evan. I couldn’t. Tyler got up and blocked the view of her. I stoped crying. 

“Are you Okay?” Evan asked looking down at me, watching the tears go down my face. 

“Y-Yeah. I-I’ll be o-Okay” I said smiling at Evan knowing he’ll always be there for me. 

“So are you going to tell us who you really are?” Tyler asked walking to us. 

“Y-Yes. But ca-can I t-take a sho-shower?” I said looking at Tyler then back up to Evan. 

“Yeah. I’ll get the water going, and get you clean clothes” Evan said putting me next to Lui and Daivd. Daivd looked at me with tears going down his face, then put his face back down in the floor. Tyler sat by me. 

“So did you see that ‘thing’ in the hospital with us earlier?” Tyler asked me. 

“Ye-Yeah. How-how you know-ow that she-she was w-with is?” I asked back. 

“Wait that ‘thing’ is a she?” He asked. 

“Yeah, I’ll tell you guys everything you need to know” I said looking at him with a serious expression. 

“Okay, the shower is ready. I’ll be waiting outside of the bathroom for you when you are in there” Evan said walking to us, and picked me back up. Then I was in the shower. 

~

“Dude. Did you hear what she said? And did you see her eye color changed in both eyes?” I said looking at everyone in the room. 

“No, what did she say to you? And her eye color changed?” Marcel asked looking at me. 

“That ‘thing’ is a she. And her eyes change to black and red” I said looking at Marcel. 

“What? That’s impossible. How was our roommate there and her eye color changed?” Marcel said looking at me with a confused expression.

“Hey. What are you guys talking about over there?” Evan yelled across the rooms. 

“Come here and we’ll tell you” Brian yelled back. 

“Just text me what you guys are talking about” Evan said. 

“Okay” Craig said then went on his phone. 

“So what do you guys think what is Kitty’s pass was or who she even was?” Luke asked. 

“I don’t know, but whatever it is. It most be fucked up” Jonathan said. 

~

“Evan, can you get off the door please” I asked in a low voice trying to open the door. He go up, she seemed really tired. 

“Ill put the dirty clothes up, just in the living room” he said grabbing the clothes out of my hands. I walked to the living room, it got quite when I walked in. 

“How’s Lui doing?” I asked looking at him still laying down. 

“Him and Daivd are alseep” Luke said. 

“Oh okay. That’s good” I said walking to a empty chair. Everyone just watched me. 

“So are you going to tell us who you really are?” Ryan asked. 

“Yes. I’ll tell you guys who I really and or at least who I was” I said looking around the room, seeing that everyone eyes are on me.


	11. The Truth

Evan walked I the living room. Everyone is there just looking at me waiting for me to say something. Evan sat down on the floor by me. 

" Who I really am. I am something different from all of you. I'm not even human only half" I said looking around, everyone's eyes where on me.

"What do you me-" Jonathan said getting cut off. 

"Just let me explain ... I am half demon, my mother was a full demon who fell in love a human who was my father. I'm why older then all of your guys age. I'm just 1023 years old. I'm also a murder of millions" I said looking at the guys then looked down. " I also have a older sister, she is a full demon. She tris to control me to do things that I don't want to do. And I also have powers that most times I can’t control” I said looking back up at the guys. They didn’t say anything, like if I was telling them the truth. So I got up and walked over to Lui and David. Lui was still unconscious and Daivd was awake just laying down by Lui. 

“What are you doing?” David asked getting up. 

“To show you guys a small part of my powers” I said then sat down by Lui and put my hands over his back. I closed my eyes and just thought about Lui and healing him. Then a black glow came from my hands. Some of them gaps, the others didn’t, they just watched. Lui started to wake up, screaming in pain. Like every little part of the opening was closing really slow. 

“What are you doing? Stop it!” Daivd yelled trying to move my hands. 

“Stop trying to move my hands. If I stop now something you don’t want to happen will happen” I said opening my eyes they changed to red and black. David stop and watch his love in pain. After a few minutes of just Lui’s screams he passed up. I moved my hands, his wound was now closed. 

“Can I touch him?” Daivd ask looking at me with a worry expression. 

“Yes” I said looking at him then at Lui. 

“What the actual fuck did you do?” Tyler asked. 

“I saved Lui’s life. What did you think I did?” I asked. 

“It looked like you killed him” Marcel said. 

“Well if I didn’t get the poison out of him he would of died” I said. Then I started to cough up blood. “See if I didn’t he would be coughing up blood, then go in a coma and die in his sleep” I said coughing more blood. “I’ll be right back”I said getting up and walking to the bathroom still coughing blood up. 

~

“Dude Evan. Who is your girlfriend?” Tyler asked looking at me. 

“I don’t know” I said looking at the floor. 

~

I walked back out to the living room. Everyone was still in shock. I sat back down by Evan. 

“Do you remember anything Evan? You where with me too 50 years ago” I asked looking at him. 

“No I don’t” he said looking down. 

“Wait What are you saying? He’s not who he is too?” Brock asked. 

“Yeah he isn’t who you think he is either” I said looking at Brock.


	12. Silence

“W-what do you mean 50 years ago? Who am I?” Evan asked looking at me. 

“Yeah. What the actual fuck is going on Kitty?” Tyler asked. 

“Well, Evan is the same age as me. And uhh, each 50 years or so my sister finds me. Right when my life is going good. She makes me do things I don’t want to do, then erase everything I know, until I see Evan. I remember everything that has happened to me, to us. And for some reason Evan never remembers what happen” I said. No one said anything, it was silent. 

“But why do you act like if you are a shy, scared person. Why is this happing now?” Brock asked looking down. Brian tried to comfort him. 

“That’s who I really am. But then my personality can change when it needs to.” I said. 

“But why now” Marcel asked. 

“Because of me I killed our parents. She getting back at me to live throught the pain, making me do things I don’t want to do” I said looking down with tears going down my face. 

“What do you mean you killed your parents” Ryan said. 

“Just who are we, does the same thing happen to us like Evan. Or are we just people that know you and just going to die like every other human being?” Brock asked looking up to me. 

“Yes and no. Yes you are like Evan not remember anything. And no your not like Evan because you guys get reincarnated. You don’t live the same person your are like me and Evan. I umm don’t know how to say this..” I said getting quieter. 

“Just spit it out” Johnathan yelled. 

“She makes me kill you guys” I yelled. Five minutes go by no one says anything, it was silent. 

“Y-you kill us?” Brian asked nervously. 

“It’s not like I want to do it, she makes me. I can’t control my powers. And I did kill my parents but I didn’t mean to it was my powers, I just couldn’t control them” I said breaking down with tears falling. 

“Is- is there a way to stop your-your sister?” Luke asked. 

“I- I’ve only did it once. And it just made every worse” I said. 

“Th-then how do we stop her” Nogla asked.

“I have to release all of my powers, but like I said I couldn’t control them” I said. 

“What stop you, to make you go back to half and half?” Tyler asked.

“I don’t know really when I am a full demon I can’t remember anything I do.” I said. 

“I know that your lying“ she said. 

“GO AWAY! SATY AWAY FROM US” I started to tell holding my head, I wanted her out of my head. 

“You know how to go back to being half. You could of done that before you kill them. You don’t deserve to have a good life. You can suffer for what you did to them and to my husband” she siad. 

“I DIDNT KNOW HOW THEN, AND I STILL DONT. JUST GO AWAY. I DIDNT MEAN TO DO IT” I yelled. 

“Kitty calm down, she not here.” Evan said holding me. 

“Tell them the truth, tell them what you really did” she said.


	13. Betrayal

I just cried. I didn’t know how to tell them what really happened. I don’t know if they are going to like what I’ll tell them. “I- I... Ive got to-to really tell you-you what happen” I stuttered. 

“What do you mean? You lied to us?” But why would you do that” Brock said. 

“Just tell them. It’s not like they will remember soon” she said to me. 

“I- I..-“ I said. Then I can feel me changing. Channing to a full demon. I can’t stop me from changing. 

“Just tell us wh-“ Ryan said getting cut off. 

“Run. Run away from me. Stay away, and hide” my tune of voice started to change. Tears fell down when I looked up, my eyes flickered all the way to black to red. 

“Holy shit” Johnathan said. 

“GET AWAY!” I screamed. I started to twitch and shake. My fingernails getting longer and my hands turning pitch black. My ears moving on tops of my head like cats, and horns growing out where my ears where. 

“Go guys. Run!” Evan said getting up and running to the door. Everyone started to freak out and started to run too. Nogla picked up Lui and was be hind Crag and Tyler. 

“Better hurry. I’ll catch up to anyone of you” I talented them with a huge insane smile.

-

“What the fuck Evan!” Marcel yelled. 

“Who is she Evan!” Luke asked/yelled. 

“More like who are you both” Ryan yelled. 

“I don’t know guys. I just know how I grew up, just the 23 years of my life. Then I just met her in high school. That’s all I know” Evan exscamed. 

“Well whatever let’s just hide some where” Tyler said pulling out his car keys. 

-

“Now just do what you should do and make them betray one another” she said.

“Stop it, I don’t want to do this anymore. I don’t need to do this anymore. Make it stop” I yelled in my head. “YOUR TIME IS UP” I yelled. I walked out the house with an insane smile. Everyone was in there car driving away trying to get away. 

“Who should you make to kill first? Evan? Maybe? Yeah, make him kill one of your closest friend. And who should that be? Brock? Brian? Yeah how about Brock” she said. 

“No please. Don’t make me do this.just kill me already sister. I don’t want to go through this anymore” I cried. “Evan come back here” I said making his car move back to me. 

“Come on, it’s not that bad. You’ll just forget, and have a new life after all of this. It’s not that bad” she said. 

\- 

“Ah, what? What the fuck!” I yelled in the car that’s going backwards towards MidNite. “No. No. No. No. I gotta get out” I said ttyrying to open the door. But it was like it was locked. I couldn’t open it, and I was getting closer and closer to her.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's really short chaper (like some of my friends *iNSaniTy_sMiLeS101*) I'm sorry but I think it's good what do u guys think x3 n sorry I just had too


End file.
